


Solicitude

by haru_ran



Series: 30 Emotions [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: That feeling gnawing on JaeJoong's heart when his daughter is suddenly missing.





	Solicitude

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to a challenge I started on Livejournal in 2010. Emotion for this piece: anxiety.

“SunMi?” JaeJoong asked in wonder when he came back to the swing his five-year-old daughter originally had been sitting on before he made his way to the ice cream stall to get her her favourite: strawberry ice cream.

He had been gone for just two minutes, four at most. Where could she be? He always forbade her to talk to strangers, let alone leave his side. He was overprotective, he knew it but only because she was his one and only baby girl. He loved her more than anything else and she reminded him of the man he had once loved.

Fear slowly coursed through his veins, his eyebrows furrowed in worry when he looked around, trying to spot any sign of her, her long brown hair, red dress or tiger backpack. Nothing. He turned to every direction, walked around the swings but there was nothing except for the white sweater she had worn.

“SunMi-yah,” he mumbled to himself, sweater tightly clutched to his chest and ice cream cone falling onto the ground when he searched further. She had to be somewhere, if not his entire world would tumble down; just like more than five years ago. He called out her name, asking other children and parents in the park if they had seen her but no one could help him. Worry and fear were what he felt, his eyes watering at the thought that he might had lost her, that she got kidnapped, taken away from him.

He was at the verge of a mental breakdown when he heard her laughter, that wonderful melodious tone. He thought he was just imagining things but when he turned to its origin he saw her, playing with a stranger and laughing happily. The worry in his heart from earlier vanished in the split of a second, a relieved smile tucking on the corners of his lips and tears pouring from his eyes.

“SunMi!” he called out, running over to her when the little girl noticed him.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, storming into his open arms and he could do nothing but holding her tightly, his face buried in her brown locks.

“I was so worried. I told you not to go away with strangers,” he reminded her, voice soft and trembling. He didn't like to scold her but he had been so worried that he couldn't help himself at this moment.

“Sorry, daddy. SunMi won't do it again,” the little girl assured him when she stared into his teary eyes, kissing his cheek before she smiled widely at him. It was contagious; he had to smile as well.

“I'm sorry about that,” JaeJoong said towards the stranger without facing him, patting the head of SunMi when he stood up. “I'm sure she didn't-” His sentence died down when he looked at the man his daughter had been talking with. “Y-yunHo,” he breathed, eyes wide open as were the eyes of the man in front of him.

“JaeJoong?” the other responded just as surprised. JaeJoong couldn't believe it. Out of all people SunMi had run into her own father; the very man who had left him for another woman because it had been his father's wish and left him heartbroken.

The very man he still loved with his every being.


End file.
